Juntos Para Siempre
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Ellos lograron su felicidad, o eso creen. Pero su hija enfrentara problemas de confusión para encontrar a su amor ideal... pero todos enfrentaran problemas ya que su amor se verá a menazado y deberan luchar para que la llama del amor perdure para siempre.
1. Introducción

**Juntos para siempre**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Introducción

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto… les quiero contar mi vida y como va cambiando; no hace mucho alcance la mayoría de edad para los que son como yo; así que aparento ser una adolescente aunque en si soy una niña pero mi mente es la de una adulta si es confuso.

En fin me presentare soy Nessie… mi nombre completo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, pero en la ciudad donde estoy es Masen; ya que papá y mamá se cambiaron el apellido y se volvieron a casar y oficialmente ese es su apellido. En fin se supone que somos primos junto con mis tíos es algo difícil de decir ahora, pero como vaya avanzando la historia lo diré.

-Renesmee baja ya, pronto debemos irnos- dijo mi madre a mitad de las escaleras, no les he dicho cuales son sus nombres, perdonen mi madre es Isabella Marie Masen y mi padre Edward Anthony Masen. Mi madre tomo su apellido como ya dije; en fin mis tíos poco a poco aparecerán pero eso lo dejare para después; que debo bajar ya.

Curioso se me olvido decirles lo mas importante… somos vampiros….

Hola, un nuevo fic un poco mas pegado a lo original y no a mis locas ideas, jiji. En fin espero les guste y tenga más rr que en los otros no me quejo pero me gustaría más. Para la que apenas me leen, pasen y lean mis otros fics (semidioses, hechiceros, vampiros, sirenas) no todos juntos pero si algo loco, en fin nos vemos y recuerden nunk dejen de solar.

JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

-¿Dónde me voy mami?- pregunte al ver todos los autos aparcados y fastidiada ya que no me dejaban tener mi propio auto.

-Te iras con nosotros. Allá veremos a tus tíos. ¿Recuerdas lo que debes decir?- contesto mi papá a la pregunta… luego hacía eso, pero en fin claro que sabía, que éramos…

Mis tíos Rose y Jasper serán hermanos gemelos y mi tía Alice será hermana de mi papá y mi tío Emmett sería hermano de mi mamá y yo seré la prima de papá y mi tía Alice y todos vamos a ser amigos desde siempre. Mis abuelitos serán papás de mis tíos Rose y Jasper.

-Muy bien hija- declaro mi papá como lo supo si no lo dije en voz alta, fácil lee la mente, el tiene un don al igual que yo y que mi mamá y mis tíos Alice y Jasper. En fin creo que es una ventaja en cierto modo pero a veces no lo es, Mi papa sonrió de lado y mi mamá lo cuestiono con la mirada.

-Lo de siempre. No tienen secretos- mamá solo sonrió igual que él. Nos subimos al volvo de papá y yo tuve que irme en el asiento de atrás.

-¿Por qué tener que ir al instituto si podemos quedarnos en casa felices? ¿Y por qué en Alaska?

-Tranquila hija, es un lugar algo cerca, a demás vamos a ir con el clan Denali- respondió tranquilo papá, pero vi el gesto que hizo mamá cuando dijo clan. Se que no se llevaba muy bien con Tanya pero que tan malo podría ser…

-Nada solo que tu mamá recordó algo… ¿verdad?- se giro a mamá y ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, uno que sucedió cuando yo iba en primaria- a mamá no se le daba mentirnos a nosotros a mis tíos ya pero a papá y a mi no. Eso me agradaba, toque a mamá y le transmití mi incomodidad con respecto a estar con los Denali, al tocarla mamá extendió su escudo y solo lo supe por papá.

-No pueden dejarme fuera de la plática.

-Claro que si amorcito.

-Oigan yo vengo aquí, dejen eso para cuando estén solos- dije cuando se empezaron a echar miradas más que provocativas. Solo se rieron de mi gesto de asco y el coche se lleno de campanas.

El transcurso del trayecto siguió así, dimos varias vueltas y fuimos a cazar antes de ir a clases; ya íbamos al Instituto, era la primera vez que iba pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir; ahora sentía como se sentían ellos siempre que tenían que ir al instituto.

-Al fin- dijo de repente mamá. Mire a la ventana y vi el Instituto, no se veía mal.

-¿Puedo acelerar?- preguntó mi papá con voz de niño inocente mirando directamente a mi mamá… ella dio un suspiro –Ok, acelera, pero más te vale que la entrada sea increíble.

-Claro, quedarás deslumbrada.

-Cuando no- dijo mamá con sarcasmo, había momentos en que dejaban de comportarse como adultos, y volvían a ser adolescentes. Me agradaba esa fase de mis padres.

Aceleraron, y se estaciono con elegancia como siempre lo hacía. Vi que detrás llegaron mis tíos, mi tía Rose y Emmett en el Jeep de este ultimo y mi tía Alice y mi tío Jasper en el Porche de ella. Nosotros en el auto menos ostentoso de papá, y mamá no sacaba mucho los suyos.

Todos se quedaron mirando admirados sentí pena y sentí mi sangra acudir a mis mejillas. –Tranquila hija, no te pasará nada- dijo mi mamá viéndome por el espejo retrovisor, asentí y suspire antes de bajar del auto, mi papá ya estaba abriéndome la puerta.

-Me voy adelantando a la oficina.

-Pero vamos a ir todos- dijo algo confuso. Le abrió a mamá la puerta y salió con tanta elegancia y varios chiflidos se escucharon pero mi papá la abrazo con posesión y varios abuchearon la decepción.

-Es que todos llevan su pareja y yo no, así que mejor me voy adelantando a lo mejor y conozco a alguien.- Papá gruño y yo reí…

-Tranquilo, cuando llegue el yerno te preocupas…

-Emmett no ayudas- dijo mamá empujándole levemente. Todos reímos pero en cierto punto seguía sonrojada, todas las miradas estaban en nosotros.

-Adelántate pequeña- dijo Alice. Me adelante y varias miradas me siguieron pero eso no mejoro mi situación. Seguí caminando y llegue a la oficina dónde había una señora bueno señorita porque no era grande tendría como unos 30 y algo pero no tan grande.

-Buenas tardes, eres nueva ¿cierto?

-Si, soy Renesmee Carlie Masen.

-Claro, no vienen tus primos? Se quedaron un rato afuera- claro como si en verdad quisiera verlos, se le veía en la cara que quería coquetear con el de cabello cobrizo.

-Aquí esta tu horario, y un mapa del Instituto, un listado con las actividades extras y creo que es todo.

-Muchas gracias, hasta luego- dije un poco respetuosa pero no tanto.

Salí acomodando los papeles que me dieron en mi mochila, vi a lo lejos a mis papás y tíos venían bromeando, definitivamente ellos ya estaban acostumbrados, quería llevar una adolescencia "normal" si tenía que pasar por esto quiero hacerlo como si mis padres estuvieran en mi casa y no en el Instituto. -¡Ay!- exclame al chocar con alguien y caer al suelo, definitivamente no prestaba atención a mis movimientos.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo un chico poniéndose de pie y ayudándome, su tacto era caliente eso fue raro, mire sus ojos y eran de color. Se me hacía conocido pero de dónde podría ser? A demás su tacto era igual de caliente que el mío.

-Ne… perdona creo que te confundí, lamento haber chocado contigo.

-Esta bien, también yo venía en la luna- dije algo atónita y tratando de recordar quien era.

-¿Pasa algo prima?- dijo una voz conocida atrás mío… gire y vi a mi papá algo celoso por este chico, solo me miraba así y cuando volteo a verlo a él se extraño.

-¿Nahuel?-preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Edward?- dijo del mismo modo.

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo sin verte…

-Si, pero he estado bien, y tu…

-Mi familia esta muy bien de hecho están en la oficina, ella es Renesmee…

-Wow, si que has crecido. Y ella es tú…

-Prima, mira ahí vienen…- dijo papá refiriéndose a mi familia.

-Oigan miren quien anda por aquí…

-Nahuel, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias Bella.- De donde conocía a mi mamá.

-Mira te presentaré bien, Alice mi hermana y Renesmee mi prima, Bella mi novia. Ellos son mis amigos, Rose novia de Emmett y hermana de Jazz y el es el novio de mi hermana y Emmett hermano de Bella.

-Ok, ahora si sabré como están las cosas- dijo algo bromista el tal Nahuel.

-Creo que tengo que irme si tienen alguna duda díganme- dijo y se fue.

-Yo también me voy a buscar mi salón, quiero pedirles un favor. Ya que tengo que pasar por esta tortura, puedo vivirla por mi misma ¿cierto? Quiero experimentar y descubrir por mi misma varias cosas- todos asintieron pero mamá y papá me vieron con orgullo.

-De acurdo pero si necesitas algo nos dices- dijo mamá algo entrecortada como si fuera a llorar cosa que no hizo.

-Claro- me fi hacia mi primera clase y las miradas no dejaban de posarse en mi, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, aunque como no iban a hacerlo a parte de ser bella por lo que soy, mis padres también eran guapos tanto como humanos y como vampiros ni se diga.

Entre al salón me tocaba Español a primera hora, entre y vi un lugar vacío me acerque y me senté.

-Tu debes ser la nueva ¿no?- pregunto una niña algo baja de estatura, de pelo rojizo y delgada, tenía una mirada tranquila y con duda en su voz y curiosidad.

-Si, soy Renesmee- dije mirándola desde mi asiento, ella sonrió y me saludo de beso –Yo soy Bonnie, un placer conocerte Ren…

-Dime Nessie o Clarie, el que quieras.

-Creo que Clarie, lo siento es que tu nombre.

-Si lo se es como un trabalenguas, siempre me pasa eso.

-Oye el chico nuevo de pelo cobrizo lo conoces?

-Si es mi primo… por qué?

-Es muy guapo, lo vi abrazado de una morena que la verdad no me atrevo a compararme con ella, es muy hermosa.

-Bueno es Bella su novia.

-Wow, los conoces a todos los nuevos según me entere.

-Si, me llevo con todos; ¿por qué no te sientas?- pregunte me sentí realmente bien, creo que estoy haciendo una amiga.

-Claro, que te parece si te sientas con nosotros en el receso, claro si no te incomoda estar rodeada de chicos normales.

-¿A qué te refieres con normales?

-Bueno que no somos nerds, pero tenemos buenas calificaciones pero que somos conocidos pero no como las porristas.

-Claro que no. Sólo hablare con mis primos. ¿Hay equipo de porristas?

-Si, solo que no muchos entran, yo quiero ser una de ellas, pero no se como hacer la prueba, llevas una coreografía puedes presentarte en grupo…

-¿Y si nos presentamos? Yo pongo la coreografía.

-Claro- sonreí para mi misma, exploraría todos los equipos. En eso entro el profesor y todos guardamos silencio, me miro y suspiro. –Bien tenemos una nueva alumna se llama Renesmee y Srita. Bienvenida a la clase de español soy el profesor Bryce.

Asentí con la cabeza, me alegre que no me prestara tanta atención, no fue tan difícil. La clase pasó sin previstos, nos hablo sobre los medios de comunicación y dijo que en parejas debíamos hacer un comercial cobre el medio de comunicación que quisiéramos. Bonnie y yo quedamos juntas y escogimos el internet, el profesor acepto y dijo que lo quería para el fin de semana.

-Oye yo no puedo hacer reuniones en mi casa, la están decorando…

-No se debo preguntar si puedo en mi casa, te digo luego, ok?

-Claro- me sentí feliz tendría una amiga, pero ¿será verdadera?

Mi celular sonó y leí el mensaje de mamá…_ "Nessie, vamos a llegar tarde veremos las pruebas de porristas Edward y yo… nos vemos en casa" _borre rápido el mensaje… se me olvido que mamá quería experimentar todo lo que no pudo cuando era humana como ser popular, y habían dicho eso toda la familia, papá e iba a ingresar al equipo de basketball al igual que mis tíos. Y mis tías iban por porristas igual que mamá, quedaron que cambiarían y serían populares. Creo que cambiare a Bonnie, y seré diferente a lo que es ella… ojala y quiera.

Hola, mi primer capi de mi nueva idea, ojala y les guste dejen rr. Besos.

JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Los personajes no son míos; solo los utilizo para mi alocada imaginación.**

Camine hacia mi próxima clase, por desgracia no la tenía con Bonnie, me senté en el centro del salón no había otro lugar, el chico con el que choque entró en el mismo salón, cuando me vio se encamino hacia mi lugar.

-Hola, Renesmee. ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto como si nada.

-Bien…

-Nahuel, no nos presentaron muy bien.

Lo mire y sentía que lo conocía de algún lado.

-Te he visto antes pero no se…

-Wow no puedo creer que te acuerdes de mi- se acerco a mi oído y me dijo en un susurró para que solo yo pudiera oírlo –estuve presente en la casi batalla para salvarte de los Vulturi. Soy como tú.

Lo mire asombrada, el solo sonrió.

-¿Eres igual a mi?- pregunte, no pude evitarlo estaba demasiado asombrada por esa noticia, ahora entiendo cómo es que conocía a mi familia, el me ayudo a que no nos matarán a todos.

-Sip, aunque bueno aquí nadie lo sabe como es lógico.

-Claro, mmm… bueno gracias por salvarme, ya sabes- dije algo sonrojada por la forma en que me veía.

-Si no hay problema, te importaría que me sentará a lado tuyo?- preguntó señalando la baca continua a la mía.

-No, pero si hay alguien ahí…

-No te preocupes por eso, nadie se sienta ahí.

Asentí, baje la mirada no me atrevía a mirarlo, sentía raro hacerlo.

-Y dime, siguen con los perros?- pregunto, lo mire sin entender…

-Vamos, no pienso decir lo que son en realidad. Solo sé que estaban ahí, incluso había uno que estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

Toque su brazo y le enseñe a los lobos, la manada de Jake.

-A ellos te refieres?- el asintió.

-Bueno, ellos se quedarán allá, y el único que sigue es Jake, los demás se fueron.

-Cómo que se fueron?

-Si, se fueron- trate de decirle con la mirada que dejara el tema. El capto y asintió.

Llegó una profesora, la que nos iba a dar ciencias.

-Soy la profesora Rodríguez, seré su maestra de ciencias. Bien empezaremos, presentando a la nueva alumna, por favor ponte de pie y dinos tu nombre y algo que debamos saber de ti.

-Bien, hola a todos, me llamo Renesmee Carlie Masen, pero pueden decirme Nessie o Carlie, y bueno espero llevarme bien con todos y hacer grandes amistades.

-Tu nombre más raro o es que tus padres no te querían y lo sacaron de un trabalenguas- dijo una chava a mis espaldas. La maestra pidió orden pero de mi garganta salió un gruñido, me gire a verla y la vi de arriba abajo, la ignore sin embargo me molestó lo que dijo.

-No les hagas caso- dijo Nahuel cuando me senté.

Pasó la clase y logré componerme poniendo atención. Cuando termino la clase, iba a preguntarle cual era su siguiente clase a Nahuel, cuando la chica que me hizo enojar, se acerco a él a hablarle.

-Haces obras de caridad Nahuel- dijo con voz burlona y chillona, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir.

-Ya basta Caroline, espera Nessie te acompaño.

-No es necesario- me gire y choque con alguien, acaso debía chocar con todos hoy?

-Renesmee?- dijo un chavo cuando lo vi, no lo reconocí. Aunque sentí que lo había conocido antes.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunte.

-Está claro que de los malos no se acuerda Alec- dijo Nahuel acercándose.

-¿Cómo conoce a los guapos de este Instituto y se acuerdan de su nombre?- dijo la tal Caroline a su sequito.

-Ya he cambiado Nahuel, soy Alec.

-Hola- dije y me sonroje, era realmente guapo.

-Oye ve como la pones- dijo en broma Nahuel, escuche mi corazón latir y me sonroje aun más.

-Tranquila, no le hagas caso a este loco- dijo Alec, al ver cómo me sonrojaba.

-Me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase- dije tratando de salir de ahí, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y la verdad ellos no me ayudaban. Me ponían nerviosa.

-Te acompañamos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, escuche una exclamación ahogada de alguien detrás de mío.

-Gracias, pero prefiero ir yo sola.

-Cuando pase entre ellos, sin querer los toque, ya que no se separaron mucho, y les transmití mis pensamientos, mi confusión y lo nerviosa que me ponían y mis pensamientos de lo guapos que estaban ambos.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y me miraron.

Me sonroje más, y sus miradas puestas en mi interrogantes solo aumentaron mi sonrojo.

-Me tengo que ir- dije y Salí de ahí, quería que la tierra me tragará, parece que me acabo de delatar con dos chicos guapos, y que son de mi verdadero mundo, y ambos me conocen… pero a Alec no lo recuerdo siento que lo vi pero no estoy segura, no recuerdo a alguien como él.

-Me dirigí al salón once para mi clase de matemáticas, el profesor ya había entrado aunque todavía faltaban cinco minutos.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunte, al ver como todos estaban sentados en sus lugares.

-Pase señorita, no se preocupe, ha de ser la nueva alumna. Soy el profesor Raymundo; ya no hay lugar más que aquí adelante, siéntese.

Entre y todos me miraban, me senté en el lugar que me indico el profesor, y saque mis utilices para anotar lo que nos indicara. Tenía una forma peculiar de enseñar sin embargo no se me complicaban las matemáticas, no con mi mente y si llegaba a tener una duda siempre tenía a mis propios maestros en casa. Mi papá y mi abuelito por ejemplo.

-Bien, se pueden retirar muchachos, nos vemos en la próxima clase- dijo el profesor, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, cuando la tal Caroline me detuvo.

-Tenemos que aclarar unas cosas tú y yo. Bien, mira yo soy la que manda en este instituto, y no vas a quitarme mi puesto. Los chicos guapos incluyendo los nuevos son intocables para ti. Y otra cosa, si aspiras a ser como yo te falta mucho.

-Bueno ahora dejo te aclaro yo otras cosas, quédate con el mando no me interesa, no vine a buscar novio, y los nuevos son mis amigos y familia y tienen pareja, y créeme que no aspiro ser como tú, y sé que me falta mucho para serlo y quitarte tu puesto, ya que no aspiro y ni siquiera llegó a ser una zorra. Ahora compermiso, tengo asuntos importantes que resolver.

Me fui, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, la rodeé y camine hacia la salida; me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, camine hacia el gimnasio ya que deportes era mi siguiente clase.

Me cambie y entre a la clase, ahí estaban mis papás. Camine hacia ellos, y los salude.

-Como te ha ido?- pregunto mamá, que estaba abrazada a papá.

-Bien, creo- no los convenció eso. –Luego les cuento- dije.

- Saben yo también quiero ser popular, ¿creen que pueda llegar a serlo?- pregunte, ellos lo lograrían fácilmente, pero yo era punto y aparte.

Tu puedes ser lo que quieras ser... solo no olvides quien eres y quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos- contesto papá dándose cuenta de cuál era mi verdadero temor o más bien mi otro temor.

-¿Quién es Alec?- pregunte de repente, a lo mejor ellos sabían quién era.

-Alguien que cuando él decida te dirá su historia, ha cambiado mucho ahora ya es diferente- respondió papá aunque vi que su rostro se ponía algo tenso.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte, no entendí a que se refería papá.

-Renesmee, él nos pidió no decirte nada, solo espera. A lo mejor y el te lo dice, pero no es algo que le guste recordar ya que no es algo de lo que este orgulloso, ni él ni Jane- dijo mamá.

-¿Es cómo yo?- pregunte, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-No, el es como nosotros- dijo mi mamá de nuevo.

-Cambiemos de tema, que piensas hacer para hacerte popular?

-Bueno, antes de lograr eso, quiero entrar a porras junto con una amiga, lo que me recuerda puedo invitarla a la casa hoy, es que vamos a poner una coreografía juntas…

-Una amiga?, No nos dijiste nada- dijo papá.

-Bueno es que apenas los vi, pero puedo?- hice el puchero que me enseño tía Alice.

-No es bueno que te juntes tanto con ella, pero si hija, en el almuerzo les avisamos a los demás.

-Así que se puede ir conmigo aparte- dije

-Sabes que no me agrada que conduzca tu- dijo papá.

-Vamos, amor déjala. Nosotros nos vamos por otro lado- dijo mamá y me sonrió demostrándome su apoyo.

-Bien- dije más para mí que para ellos.

En eso entró Alec en cuanto me vio sonrió pero estaba algo tenso.

-Hola Edward, Bella, Renesmee- dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Alec- dijo mi papá serio, mi mamá acariciaba su brazo tranquilizándolo.

Entro un profesor con Bonnie. Ella me saludo pero al verme con mis papás y Alec, se detuvo juntó al profesor.

-Bien, chicos. Soy su profesor de deportes, mi nombre es Raphael, lo que vamos a hacer hoy será flexibilidad, formen parejas para trabajar, no me importa si son mujeres, hombres, hombre y mujer. Solo fórmenlas.

-Edward me das permiso de trabajar con tu hija si está quiere claro- dijo Alec muy formalmente, mi papá asintió.

-Con cuidado Alec.

Mire a Bonnie y ella señalo al profesor, no sabía porque pero bueno, Alec me miraba asentí con la cabeza, así no tendría que esconder mis habilidades.

-Bien van subir una pierna y su compañero se las va a sostener, mientras se estiran para alcanzar la punta- lo mostró con Bonnie y ella sobrepaso la punta con sus dedos. Su cabeza estaba delante de su rodilla.

Alec sostuvo mi pierna y me estire, no necesite esforzarme mucho. Mamá estaba igual que yo, después fueron Alec y mi papá con los demás, me sorprendió que Alec y mi papá tuvieran flexibilidad.

Así paso la clase, entre estiramientos y no estuvo tan mal, hice todo y muy bien porque hasta me felicito el maestro.

**Hola! Perdón la demora pero no se me prendía el foco, pero aquí esta, en fin espero les guste y ya van apareciendo sus pretendientes y sus contrincantes, que pensará cuando se entere quien es Alec? Eso lo sabrán más adelante.**

**Gracias Lore, porque casi matarme por no actualizar esta historia, estoy segura que te atacaste de la risa cuando leíste Rodríguez (me refiero a ti) y cuando leíste Raymundo. **

**No pude evitarlo, bien nos vemos…**

**Ls quiere JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Después de esa clase tocaba el receso, primero me dirigí a mi casillero para guardar mis cosas; me encamine a la cafetería pero en el camino me encontré con Bonnie que iba muy animada hablando con un chico. La iba a saludar pero la vi tan entusiasmada con aquel chico que no quise interrumpirla. Cuando cruce la puerta de la cafetería creí que había entrado a un salón de niños chiquitos o donde había puros animales, se lanzaban balones y comida o botellas de agua.

-Tranquila Nessie, es normal es cuando dejan salir toda la ansiedad por salir de cases- dijo mi tía Alice guiándome a la mesa donde estaban ellos –Me permití escoger tu almuerzo espero no te moleste pero ya sabía lo que ibas a pedir- dijo tocándose con su dedo índice su cabeza, claro había visto el futuro.

-Claro tía no hay problema- dije y aproveche que todavía no llegábamos -¿Conoces a Alec?

-Si, y no diré más. Que tu padre me está viendo como si me fuera a matar aunque como matar a su hermana favorita, no le digas a tu tía Rose- dijo y vi que ya estábamos cerca de la mesa, demasiado de hecho. Me senté a lado de mamá, me sentía rara todos tenían su pareja ahora entendía a papá cuando todavía no encontraba a mamá.

-¿De casualidad me puedo sentar aquí?- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Alec y no me equivoque.

-Claro, no creo que les moleste ellos no están más que en su burbuja- dije mirando a mi familia.

-No lo creo, se que aunque parece que no, están al pendiente de todo lo que pasa en especial tu papá, se que está viendo que su pequeña este bien y no la vaya a dañar.

-Tu? No creo, dicen que eres como ellos; así que no creo que me dañes.

-Bueno Nessie ahora si soy como ellos pero antes no era así, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- dijo mirando hacia abajo, busque su mirada para que continuara quería saber su historia, no lo recordaba; pero quería conocerlo sentía curiosidad.

-Algún día me lo dirás?- pregunte con la esperanza palpable en mi voz.

-No lo creo; no es algo de lo que este orgulloso y no me agrada recordarlo aunque por desgracia voy a tener que vivir con eso para siempre.

-No suena agradable, pero aun así quiero saber de ti…- me quede callada porque e estaba mostrando muy interesada y era raro, él levanto la cara y me vio su mirada hizo que se me pusiera la carne de gallina y mi pulso se acelerará al máximo, sentí la mirada de mi papá y de alguien más, gire mi rostro y vi a Nahuel viéndonos muy directamente y algo molesto.

-No creo que quieras saber eso, y bueno en realidad me senté aquí para saber de ti; hace tiempo que no te veo y cuando te vi no fue en las mejores de las situaciones.

-Y que quieres saber? Porque no creo que mi vida sea lo más interesante…

-Nunca digas eso- dijo él muy seguro de si mismo; yo no me sentía cómoda con mis papás aquí escuchando todo y que mis tíos puedan oír algo tampoco ayuda, y menos la mirada de todos.

-Tengo que salir un rato, me acompañas?- le pregunte mirando indirectamente a mi familia, el sonrió y asintió; sabía que papá iba a escuchar nuestros pensamientos pero quería espacio "_papá por favor; dame espacio, te lo suplico" _lo mire esperando que me entendiera, el asintió con la cabeza, tome una manzana y mi botella de agua de sabor y camine hacia la salida de la cafetería pero no me conforme con eso, quise salir al exterior, así que me dirigí al estacionamiento de la escuela; me senté en uno de los escalones de la entrada y empecé a morder la manzana; él se sentó a un lado mío.

-Se preocupan por ti- dijo lo mire sin comprender –me refiero a tus padres, bueno a tu familia. Me dejas conocerte?

-Solo con una condición, me dirás algún día tu pasado?- trate de que mi mirada no fuera tan dura pero lo suficiente para no dejar que me fuera a decir que no.

-No funciona así, tu mirada debe de ser un poco más dura y no como suplicando que te lo diga.

-Bueno olvidemos mi mirada, nadie me ha enseñado como usar la mirada para convencer a alguien. ¿Me dirás?- lo mire ahora suplicante, en verdad quería saber de él.

-Tal vez, pero ahora déjame conocerte a ti.

-Esa no es respuesta, hagamos algo por algo que quieras saber me dirás algo de ti.

-No hay trato y te buscan- dijo señalando con la barbilla a Bonnie que estaba cerca pero no tanto, me levante y tire lo que quedaba de manzana y me gire a Alec antes de irme con Bonnie.

-Esto no ha terminado, no me rendiré hasta que sepa algo de ti- dije y corrí hacia donde estaba Bonnie, fue difícil ya que no pude correr como lo hacía usualmente en mi casa. Bonnie no me miraba a mí, miraba a mis espalda supongo que a Alec.

-¿Qué tal?- dije tratando de sonar normal y alegre.

-Uhm hay alguien que entró hace un momento y tu familia no reaccionó muy bien, creo que deberías ir- eso no me agrado, la forma en que lo dijo era insegura, supongo que porque no dejaba de mirar a Alec.

La mire esperando a que dijera algo más, pero seguía embobada viendo a mis espaldas, me gire y vi a Alec mirando con el gesto fruncido y empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería paso de largo con la vista fija dentro.

-Vamos- le dije a Bonnie que siguió el trayecto que hizo Alec, la jale del brazo para entrar, parecía hipnotizada le troné los dedos en frente de ella y salto del susto.

-Lo siento es solo que no puedo creer que lo conozcas y que te lleves tan bien con él; son sociales pero hay una sensación un poco desagradable un miedo, como una corazonada que te dice que te alejes de él. ¿Tú no la siente?

-No para nada, creo que solo sienten eso o más bien dicen eso porque es cerrado, no cuenta cosas de su vida.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero vas a entrar o no? Porque ya recordé el nombre de la chica, estaba segura que sabía su nombre sabía que la había visto. Se llama Maggie.

-Maggie… no me suena aunque claro como me va a sonar si apenas entre hoy en el colegio- dije, sentía que había una razón por la que Alec entro así y porque mis padres reaccionaron no muy bien.

-Vamos, quiero saber quién es ella.

Entramos y camine lo más rápido que pude, sin parecer una vampira bueno una mitad y mitad; cuando entre todo estaba más o menos normal, sin embargo Alec y Nahuel estaban sentados en la mesa de mi familia y una extraña estaba ahí no la reconocí pero todos estaban tensos y Alec no dejaba de mirar a todos lados como buscando algo.

-Nessie- dijo mi tía Rose al verme y me indico que caminará hacia ellos.

Sentí el ambiente tenso y como mi tío Jasper intentaba calmar las cosas. Tanto papá como mamá miraban preocupados a la persona que estaba ahí.

-Hola, así que tú eres Renesmee, soy Maggie.

-Hola- dije con voz cortante pero sonando un poco normal, sentía que era una vampira.

Sonó la campana y todos empezamos a dirigirnos a nuestras clases, pero necesitaba saber quién era esa tal Maggie.

-Emmett- hable en voz alta, vi que iba caminado delante de mí, y apresure a caminar cuando él se detuvo, era fácil distinguirlo era el más musculoso de toda la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa peque?- dijo pasando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Por qué se pusieron así? ¿Quién es Maggie?-pregunte y mirándolo con un puchero que sabía me diría todo.

-Porque Alice te tuvo que enseñar sus pucheros, nunca te puedes resistir a ellos. Así que te diré lo que se, solo nos pusimos nerviosos porque ella no es como nosotros, ella sigue otra dieta- dijo hablándome ya en voz baja al final.

-Oh, pero no es mala- dije en una afirmación el no dijo nada y entro en un salón, me dirigí a mi salón de taller, para ser especificas pintura.

Me encantaba dibujar y bueno sabía que este taller no necesitabas tener un maestro justo contigo, podías hacer el dibujo que quisieras y si necesitabas algo estaba alguien supervisándote. Entre y me senté en un lugar frente a una hoja para dibujar algo, solo tenía unos rostros en mi mente de tres personas: Jacob, Nahuel y Alec. Dibuje sus rostros, empecé con formas sin sentido, después vinieron los rasgos de cada uno, tenía colores cerca en una charola con todo lo que puedes necesitar. Pero eso lo haría hasta que terminara, marque los ojos de cada uno, la nariz, barbilla, cabellos, todo. Me distraje de todo al estar concentrándome en cada rasgo de ellos, mi confusión.

Sabía que quería a Jacob y cuando pensaba en él me ponía feliz, sin embargo tenía años que no sabía de él, por eso no quería que Nahuel me preguntara sobre ellos, la mayoría seguía viviendo en la Push, pero no sabía nada de ellos ni yo ni mi familia; ni una sola vez trato de comunicarse conmigo, y al decirle a Nahuel que él seguía me negaba a reconocer que a lo mejor él se había olvidado de mi.

A Nahuel y Alec apenas los conocía, pero sabía que los dos me ponían nerviosa, quería saber más de los dos, pero en especial de Alec su pasado y el saber porque papá se pone tenso, el porqué Nahuel le dijo "no recuerda a los malos" y el porqué es tan serio y no quiere compartir su pasado, voy de acuerdo con los demás que son humanos, pero yo soy de su mundo bueno una parte de mi; creo que a mí me puede tener confianza.

Nahuel, bueno él me ponía nerviosa y sabía que era como yo así que aunque casi no hemos hablado sentía me sentía bien con él, a diferencia de los demás, con mi familia todos tenían a su pareja y aunque mis papás pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo al igual que los demás, no me sentía bien. Jacob siempre le molestó mi olor ya que por mi familia no era muy agradable para el mi olor natural.

Alec, era como mis papá así que bueno me sentía algo a gusto, pero me preocupaba también sentía algo raro con el pero no era miedo, bueno un poco sentía que debía temerle pero no quería.

-Excelente dibujo- dijo una voz a mi espalda, me gire y vi al chico que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio cuando entre.

-Gracias- dije y me percate de que ya todos estaban guardando sus cosas así que empecé a hacer lo mismo. Me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me fui a mi casillero para guardar el dibujo que lo continuaría pero no quería que lo viera alguien más.

-Así es como me veo?- dijo Nahuel tomando el dibujo.

-No dámelo- dije con voz preocupada, el me lo regreso pero ya lo había visto de eso estaba segura.

-Dibujas bien- se limito a decir, guarde el dibujo en mi casillero, tome mis cosas para la siguiente clase Historia.

-Me tengo que ir nos vemos, pero espero que podamos vernos después- dijo y se fue corriendo a otro salón.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- pregunto Bonnie parándose delante de mío.

-Aquí en la escuela acabo de tener mi taller de dibujo. Por cierto te vas conmigo al finalizar las clases. ¿No?

-Si claro, si te dejaron entonces, vives muy lejos?

-No te preocupes te llevare a tu casa, porque si vivo algo lejos. Pero ya te dije que si es necesario mi pa… que diga mi primo Edward nos puede llevar tranquila.

-De acuerdo, vamos te acompaño y después me voy a Historia,

-A mí también me toca historia. Así que nos vamos juntas.

-Claro- dijo.

Cuando cerré mi casillero, y me gire para encaminarme hacia donde se dirigía Bonnie vi a Alec; hablando con alguien muy parecido a él pero en mujer, no era la que estaba en la mesa la tal Maggie, pero sentí algo al verla con ella, creo que se percato de mi mirada ella, ya que desvió su vista de la de Alec a mí y giro su cabeza se veía ta angelical incluso más que la de las mujeres de mi familia, Alec se volteo y me miro y sonrió. No lo entendí como coqueteaba con otra chica y encima me sonreía.

-Vamos Nessie, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Bonnie apresurándome, camine sin ver ni una sola vez a Alec o a la otra chica.

Termino el día y ni una sola vez me volví a encontrar con Alec o Nahuel o mi familia, conocí a los amigos de Bonnie, simpáticos y muy amigables.

Bueno esta es la última hora y después me iré con Bonnie a mi casa. Me pregunto si algún día podre decirle la verdad a Bonnie y más aun como reaccionara con esa noticia; espero que no vaya a perderla…

**Hola! Lo sé tarde pero aquí estoy de nuevo, pido mis disculpas porque en verdad tarde, con la escuela la preparación de mis xv se me fue todo el tiempo y cuando iba ya a acabar el capitulo ocurrió un accidente y todo lo de fanfiction junto con otras cosas se borraron. Pero ya estoy de regreso y para empezar el año con una actualización y actualice más el prox año. Espero me entiendan y no me abandonen chicas que en verdad este fic no tiene muchos lectores ni rr, pero también lo quiero.**

**Ahora las que leen Instituto Sol de Media Noche,, empezare a leer otra vez para saber en qué me quede porque después de tanto tiempo ya se me olvidaron algunas cosas, y comenzare a escribir lo más pronto posible. Ahora ame voy y les deseo un muy FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, las quiere JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran SM yo los uso para mis historias.**

* * *

-Vamos Bonnie-le hice una seña a mi amiga para que se acerca hacia donde yo estaba.

-Bueno hija, te veremos en la casa. Ya le hable a tu abuela y le dije que les prepara algo de comer.

-Que hará mamá?-pregunte analizando que las practicas no eran hasta la próxima semana.

-Se quiso quedar para darme ánimos y a su "hermano"-dijo haciendo comillas al referirse a mi tío Emmett.

En eso llego Bonnie y se quedo mirando fijamente a mi papa, me miro y estaba totalmente sonrojada. –Bonnie, él es mi primo Edward, primo ella es Bonnie mi amiga.

-Mucho gusto-dijo papá sonriendo, _papá que mamá no te dijo que así deslumbras a las chicas._

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza y papá solo se encogió de hombros ante lo que le dije. Le extendí mi mano a papá para que me diera las llaves.

-Nessie, por favor cuídalo con tu alma-dio mirándome severamente al referirse de su coche, como amaba ese volvo.

-Tranquilo amor, estoy segura que lo cuidara bien, ya sabe que es tu adoración-dijo mamá acercándose y golpeándole el hombro juguetonamente.

-Bonnie ella es Bella, Bella ella es Bonnie-dije señalándolas respectivamente..

-Es un gusto Bonnie, amor debemos irnos. Emm está poniéndose algo difícil para quedarse quieto y ya está amenazándote. Nos vemos luego chicas-y se fueron, tome las llaves de papá y me gire hacia Bonnie.

-¿Nos vamos?-dije señalándole el coche

-Si, hum… Claire sabes conducir?

-Claro por qué?

-Es que tu primo casi te amenazó y pensé…

-Ah, tranquila es que su coche es como uno de los tesoros más sagrados, colecciona coches de hecho. Pero si se manejar, de hecho el me enseño.

Se subió más tranquila, comencé a manejar hasta la casa. Mientras ella me iba platicando de los alumnos del pequeño instituto, prendí la calefacción al ver que se movía mucho tratando de no congelarse.

-Sabes, tus amigos y familia se parecen mucho a unos alumnos que van en el cole, hoy no fueron pero se parecen bastante. Son hermanas, su apellido es Denali; una es Tanya y otra es Kate y su novio Garrent.

-Oh los conozco, bueno yo no. Mis amigos sí.

-Conoces a todos los dueños del instituto, tu familia y tus amigos van por ese rumbo al igual que tu. Y pronto te alejaras de mí; no le veo caso que me quieras convertir en algo que no soy.

Ya habíamos llegado, mire a Bonnie –Mira, no te negare que quiero ser popular; pero lo que me importa es que he conseguido una amiga y no te quiero cambiar solo que pensé que tal vez te gustaría. Si no quieres, no hay problema.

-De acuerdo, era una prueba no quiero que me vuelvan a utilizar- vio que le iba a preguntar –sabes te lo diré adentro. Aunque este la calefacción tengo demasiado frío, no sé como tú no lo sientes. Claire a veces parece que no te afecta que estés en Alaska.

-Mi prima me compro ropa muy caliente, así que no tengo tanto frio, pero vayamos adentro-espero que esa escusa sea suficiente para ella.

Entramos a la casa y percibí el aroma de comida; fui a la cocina y escuche los pasos de Bonnie detrás mio.

-Hija, que bueno que llegaste, prepara comida, espero les guste-dijo mi abu Esme acercándose a nosotras.

-Bonnie, ella es Esme; Esme ella es Bonnie una amiga del instituto- las señale, mi abu le tendió la mano que estaba dentro de un guante.

-Mucho gusto Bonnie-mi amiga asintió, era un poco tímida –Bien vayan a sentarse, que ya les llevo la comida; para que después hagan lo que sea que tengan que hacer.

Nos fuimos a la sala, no me agradaba el comedor. Y además estaría mas cómoda en el suelo, siempre me sentaba ahí cuando estábamos viendo la televisión.

-Es bastante grande tu casa, y muy hermosa- dijo mirando cada espacio. –Tienen un piano y de cola, acaso son ricos?-pregunto riéndose.

-No lo creo-me reí con ella –es de mi primo, es bueno tocándolo y luego se pone a componer canciones para la familia o para su novia; a veces lo toca Rose; pero es más de mi primo.

-Bien niñas, coman rico; iré a hablar por teléfono a mi habitación. Tal vez vengan a cenar los Denali; si necesitan algo me dicen-y con esto se fue Esme; no me agrado lo de la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que me ibas a contar afuera?-pregunte, no me gustaba quedarme con la duda.

-Bueno es que creo que ya conociste a Caroline, bueno ella y yo éramos amigas; pero se volvió popular y me usaba nada más para hacerle la tarea y cosas así, y pronto me dejo de hablar frente a los demás. Yo en verdad la quería y mucho así que acepte la amistad a escondidas; pero llego un punto en el que no pude más… y bueno dejamos de hablarnos, desde entonces nunca he tenido alguna otra amiga como ella. Y tú, bueno no te ofendas pero te pareces un poco a ella: eres muy bonita, tienes una casa grande para hacer fiestas- mis padres nunca me dejarían hacer una fiesta –y quieres ser popular.

-Eso no significa nada…

-Tal vez, pero tal vez signifique mucho. Como sea, ya está todo bien y espero que con todo esto no cambies; yo no lo hice, pero abandone varias cosas para no soportar las humillaciones de Caroline y una de ellas fue ser del circulo social más importante del colegio, el de los populares.

-¿Fuiste de los populares?-pregunte bastante sorprendida.

-Si, pero Caroline todo el tiempo me humillo y ella se elevo demasiado; así que no quería ser como ella y deje todo eso. Ahora lo recuperare y estoy segura que no me elevare pero te oigo hablar y a veces oigo a Caroline, no quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti.

-No sucederá-se lo prometí pero en cierto modo la promesa también iba para mí.

Después de esa confesión comimos en silencio, solo interrumpido por la televisión, estaba una canal de música, que eran los que me encantaban; terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a hacer la tarea en lo que se bajaba la comida.

-Bien ya termine, iré por mi Ipod-subí a mi cuarto y ella estaba parada observando las fotos que estaban encima de la chimenea.

-Lista?-pregunte interrumpiendo su tarea; ella sonrió apenada.

-Yo solo miraba.

-Tranquila, no me incomoda; después de todo si fuera así no estarían ahí.

Ella asintió, agradecía que mi abu cambiara las fotos, regularmente las que ponían era de cuando yo estaba con mis padres, recuerdo que me tomaban fotos a cada hora con un vestuario diferente, al igual que a mi familia. Mis tías Rose y Alice, decían que debía tener fotos como si hubiera tenido una niñez normal; y todos cooperaban. Cargaban la cámara con ellas. Y habían buscado fotos de ellos mismo para ponerlas.

-¿Por qué la de tus amigos y familia son en blanco y negro?

-Oh a Carlise, casi mi padre, el esposo de Esme le encantan las de blanco y negro así que pedía que fueran en ese formato- me encogí de hombros; me sorprendí a mi misma al tener una respuesta para todo.

Nos fuimos a la pequeña estancia donde estaba el piano; ahí había demasiado espacio gracias a que a mi papá le gustaba así; que su piano tuviera una habitación. Puse la canción que había planeado, y la coreografía que antes había puesto en mis momentos de ocio.

-Wow Carlie, esta coreografía fue sorprendente; tú la pusiste sola?

-Mmm si, veras a veces no tenía nada que hacer y este era uno de mis pasatiempos.

-Hola familia-grito una voz entrando a la casa.

-Nessie-dijo mi abuelito Carlise mientras entraba, no lo pude evitar y corrí a sus brazos. -¿Cómo está la pequeña de la casa?

-Bien, mira ella es Bonnie, una amiga.

-Mucho gusto, soy Carlise-dijo estrechando la mano de mi amiga –hace un frio tremendo afuera; a veces pienso en regresar a lo cálido de la isla Esme.

-Esme…-murmuro mi amiga, yo mire a mi abuelo con mala cara.

-Amor-dijo mi abu Esme bajando las escaleras, sonreí porque justo quedo como que la llamo al verla ahí.

-Y los niños?-pregunto mi abu Carlise.

-¿Niños?-me pregunto a la vez mi amiga.

-Oh así se refieren a nosotros, somos como sus hijos; sus niños.

-Están en la escuela…

-Yo diría estábamos-dijo mi tío Emmett entrando en casa.

-Dios entren rápido, y cierren la puerta hace mucho frio-dijo abu Esme, ella no lo sentía pero podía ver como Bonnie se abrazaba a sí misma para conservar calor.

-¿Quieren comer?

-Ya comimos, gracias mamá.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-dijo Bonnie.

-Si quieres te llevo?-ofreció papá.

-Si muchas gracias-me despedí de ella y vi como se alejaron en el volvo de papá.

-Bien los Denali vienen esta noche, así que…

-Si trataremos de comportarnos-dijeron al mismo tiempo mis tías.

Cada quien se fue a hacer cosas, mi mamá se quedó conmigo platicando, me conto de la práctica de papá y mis tíos, y le conté de mi día. Sabía a la perfección que trataba de controlar su mal humor por el hecho de que vinieran los Denali.

-Miren a quien me encontré en el camino-dijo papá entrando. Mamá lo fulmino con la mirada, ya que llego muy pegado a Tanya; ya habían tratado de llevarse bien cuando yo era pequeña para salvarme, pero ahora volvía a surgir el mal temperamento de mamá para con Tanya.

-Bella, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Tanya gracias-la hostilidad en la voz de mamá era muy palpable, sentí como mi tío Jasper trataba de relajar los ánimos. Mi papá suspiro y se acerco a mamá y la abrazo, tratando de tranquilizarla pero no se logró.

Tanya miraba a mamá con una mirada divertida y miraba coqueteándole a mi papá...la temporada que estuviéramos aquí, iba a ser una muy larga…

* * *

**Hola! Si tarde un año en publicar, pero a veces siento que esta historia no les gusta, así que no me dan tantos ánimos de escribirla; pero bueno tratare de terminarla lo más pronto posible, y aquí nuevo cap. Déjenme saber que opinan y dejen rr que son mi paga. Y pasen por mis otros fics, a lo mejor hay otro que les agrade.**

**Gracias a los reviews, alertas y favoritos que he recibido. Besos y felices fiestas**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**


End file.
